


hate (that i love) yoo

by shunkansentimental (infinitelygail)



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Love/Hate, fluff i guess haha, jeongmi office au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-06-03 12:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19463953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitelygail/pseuds/shunkansentimental
Summary: Mina is a graphic designer. Jeongyeon is a digital designer. They work under the same department but Jeongyeon happens to be Mina’s boss. Unfortunately, Mina hates the heiress by principle.





	1. you're yoo?

**Author's Note:**

> so, the latest once jelly recruitment promo pics kinda inspired me to write a jeongmi office au. haha. the way jeongyeon looks there made me want to see her as mina's boss so, yeah. i don't know if the other five jeongminators on this site would bother reading this but i hope you guys like it!
> 
> @thisismeshunky on twitter ;)

Mina arrived at the company building quite earlier than she should like she always does. She’s wearing black pantsuit with white blouse underneath which she pulled off perfectly with her stilettos. Today, she will be moving to a new department: her department, she wanted to claim, but there’s only too much the world can give to a girl who came from nothing.

“Mina,” Jihyo calls the girl out of her reverie. Jihyo had just entered the elevator Mina was in. “Congratulations on your promotion.”

Mina smiled back at her friend. Jihyo is Mina’s friend from her previous department. Mina initially wanted to recruit Jihyo on her new team but Jihyo already expressed her intention not to, saying marketing is what she is best at.

“Thanks, Ji.” Mina pursed her lips, quietly nervous about today.

“What time is she coming?” Jihyo pried.

She. Mina lets out a small laugh. She doesn’t even know her name. But here she comes entering Mina’s life, altering her every day, but she’s entitled to do so because, apparently, her parents own the company.

Everybody (well, at least in her previous department) knows Mina deserves to be the department chief. Mina knows it too and painfully so. She spent months trying to conceptualize the department, weeks to get the ‘big bosses’ to listen to her and allow her to present in front of them and honestly, she could not even remember the amount of time she devoted in preparing all the paperworks and presentations needed. This department is her brainchild and she labored long enough for it to be just taken away from her like that.

“I don’t know,” was Mina’s soft response.

“I hope she’s nice.” Jihyo takes a quick look at her friend.

Mina sighs. “I hope she’s not.” Jihyo creased her brows in confusion. Mina tilted her head towards Jihyo and pouted a little bit. “It’s going to be hard for me to hate her if she is.”

Jihyo chuckled. “Hate is not something you do.” Jihyo winked and raised her closed fist in an attempt to cheer Mina up. “Fighting!” And off Jihyo went to her floor.

“Hate is not something I do,” Mina muttered to herself bitterly. Is it really not?

The sound of the elevator signaled Mina had reached her floor. She was told of the new office for their department but had no chance to check it before today. On the door, it reads: Graphics and Digital Design Department. Mina smiled, genuinely this time. Feeling of accomplishment surged inside her and she can’t help but grin. _This is my department_ , she finally claims.

Mina breathed in before finally finding the courage to push open the door but what she saw shocked if not disappointed her. It was too small a room for a department. It wasn’t even half the other departments’ and Mina can only shake her head in disbelief seeing that the room is practically empty. She cannot believe what she’s seeing. Isn’t this supposed to be the company heiress’s department?

Just then, Mina heard footsteps towards her. She turned around and saw another girl entering the department. Mina made a quick scan of her while she closes the door. She was taller than Mina, has a blonde shoulder-level hair, wearing just some oversized black shirt (just a shirt!), faded black jeans and worn-out sneakers. Mina doesn’t judge (okay, maybe, for a moment) and remembered that perhaps the employee chose to work in comfortable clothes. Dress codes were not emphasized, especially in this department, anyway.

“Hello,” Mina greeted and bowed. “I’m Myoui Mina,” she introduced herself, placing her handbag on the obviously used (read: worn out) sofa near her.

“Myoui Mina,” the girl repeated. “I’m Jeongyeon.” The blonde girl grinned at her.

Mina was silent. She doesn’t know what else to say. It was her first time seeing the girl. Probably, a new hire. Thankfully, Jeongyeon continued to speak.

“I do digital design. How about you?”

“Graphics,” was Mina’s short reply. Mina smiled, not wanting to look intimidating especially after she remembered the way she was dressed. Mina paused to think if maybe she was overdressed. Pantsuits were common at the Marketing Department but she should’ve known better than to expect computer nerds like her to do the same. (No judging! She prefers working wearing comfortable clothes, too.)

Jeongyeon looked around, bit her lower lip and shook her head. “Mess.” She scrunched her nose and looked back at Mina.

Mina frowned. “It is.”

“It’s all we are going to do this week, huh?”

“It seems.”

Thinking about it, maybe it wouldn’t be that hard to hate the department chief. How the hell did she let the department look like this anyway? Mina’s quite sure this was part of the chief’s job description or maybe she doesn’t know since all she ever did was mess Mina’s plans anyway. If it were up to Mina, they’d be working on their first day as a department, impressing the boards instead. But that idea seems far from happening when the workplace doesn’t seem one at all. Not at all.

“I’m sorry?” Jeongyeon cut off Mina from her trance.

“Huh?”

“You kinda rolled your eyes at me. Did I say something wrong?” Jeongyeon seems quite scared and Mina was quick to deny her conclusion.

“Uhmm, no! I’m sorry I was just thinking of something.” Actually, _someone_ but Mina doesn’t want to discuss her beef about the chief (whom she is yet to meet) with Jeongyeon.

Jeongyeon placed her closed fists on each side of her waist and grinned. “Setting this place up should be fun.”

Mina found herself smiling at the sight of Jeongyeon. She seems really optimistic and Mina wondered how she would be as a co-worker. Mina was glad to. At least she thinks she’ll like this Jeongyeon girl.

Mina took another look at the empty room and tried to see it the way Jeongyeon does. _Maybe_ it would be fun to set it up. At least this means she can voice her input about how she envisioned the department would look like. Mina was however kept wondering how ten to fifteen employees could work in such a cozy room. She proposed twenty, actually, but Mina should have known by now that not everything goes her way.

Mina walked towards the wall and tapped it lightly with the back of her hand, checking to see if it’s made of wood, thinking of possible expansion. However, to her disappointment, it was a concrete wall. Mina thinks the heiress should use her 'blood advantage' not only to snatch the chief’s post but also to get the place be conducive enough for them. _The least she could do_ , Mina says to herself.

Mina was shocked when a hand reached to tap the wall like she did. It was Jeongyeon who chose to reach the wall while standing just behind Mina. Mina gulped nothing after literally feeling Jeongyeon’s breath just behind her ear, suddenly feeling conscious about the distance between them.

“It’s concrete,” Jeongyeon confirmed, more to herself.

The moment Jeongyeon pulled her hand back, Mina thought it would be safe to turn around only to meet Jeongyeon’s face just a breath away from her. Thanks to her quick reflexes, Mina was quick to pull back and faked a cough.

“Mina,” Jeongyeon paused and searched for Mina’s eyes which seem to avoid hers. “Is it okay if I just call you Mina, by the way?” It was a casual question and thankfully it was because Mina doesn’t know what to say if Jeongyeon addresses whatever it was just now.

Mina nods nervously, not looking at Jeongyeon. “Yeah." Mina shrugs. "Sure.”

Before Jeongyeon could say another word though, two women came in rushing. _Thanks God_ , Mina thought.

“We’re so sorry,” were their first words.

Mina immediately distanced herself from Jeongyeon by pretending to move towards the two girls. Interestingly, they were bowing to Mina.

“Chief Yoo, we got lost and we tried to ask around but nobody seems to know about this department yet,” the raven-haired girl was quick to explain.

“You’re not late,” Mina tries to say. “And I’m not Chief Yoo. I’m head manager Myoui Mina. She’s not here yet,” Mina confidently clarified.

The blonde girl held her hand to her chest in relief. “Ms. Myoui?” She exhaled. “Head manager Myoui?” Mina nodded with a soft smile. The blonde nudged the other girl and they paid Mina another bow.

“I’m Minatozaki Sana,” the blonde said.

“Hirai Momo.”

Just as soon as their eyes meet, realization hit them.

“You’re Japanese too?!” they asked each other in Japanese at the same time: Sana and Momo to Mina and Mina to the two of them. Shy giggles filled the room.

“Uh-oh,” Jeongyeon tilted her head, confused and smiling at the same time while walking towards the trio. “Seems like I will be having a hard time keeping up with this team now.”

Mina rolled her eyes while smiling. Mina turns towards the two girls. "She's Jeongyeon." Mina introduced the short-haired girl before looking at her once more. “There will be more Korean in our team, don't worry. They should be here any minute now.”

“I don’t think so.”

The trio turned their eyes to Jeongyeon, not really understanding what she meant. Mina, especially.

“This is actually it,” Jeongyeon speaks further. Mina looked questioningly at her. “The four of us. This is the Graphics and Digital Design Department.”

“How about Chief Yoo?” Mina hurriedly asked. Four persons! How can a department be only composed of four persons?! Mina was fuming inside. She swears she’s ready to confront that Chief Yoo the moment she enters the room.

“About that…” Jeongyeon cleared her throat.

“I’m Yoo Jeongyeon.” She hung her head low and pretended to scratch her nape before looking back at the trio once more.

“I’m actually your chief.” Jeongyeon pursed her lips, waiting for their reaction.

Sana and Momo’s eyes widened at the same time and were quick to bow at their chief but Mina was left staring at the girl for a few more seconds. She was searching for it in Jeongyeon’s eyes. A laugh, a giggle, anything that would tell her that this whole ‘I’m Chief Yoo’ thing is a prank but there was none. This girl right here is _deadass_ serious. She is _that_ heiress.

Mina exhaled loudly in disbelief, making sure Jeongyeon would catch it. Mina was sure Jeongyeon purposely left out saying her name was Yoo when she introduced herself. Maybe this is what she wanted, to catch Mina off-guard, like seeing the shocked look of her employees is some sort of entertainment for her. It must be that. Maybe this whole dressing down is some sort of a dare or something. Mina has a lot to say but for now she has to bow. Because she is _just_ Myoui Mina and this girl right here is _the_ Yoo Jeongyeon.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” Mina whispered to herself.

Mina actually likes company employee Jeongyeon but Chief Yoo? She can dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapters only because idk how to write anymore (not like i ever did but it's been a while). anyway, comments feed me. 
> 
> @thisismeshunky


	2. a wound

“Chief Yoo,” Mina chimed to politely announce her presence. She entered Jeongyeon’s office and found the heiress overlooking outside the building.

“The furniture has arrived,” Mina informed, head hung low.

The whole fiasco awhile ago was handled by Mina well. She humbly asked for an apology but Jeongyeon doesn’t really seem to mind. But Mina does. She really does. Mina felt rather… humiliated, for lack of a better word.

“Mina,” she heard someone call her name. It was Jeongyeon. Repeating the scenario earlier left her unaware of her surrounding and now Jeongyeon’s only a foot away from her and still walking further towards her.

“You seem to be spacing out. Is there a problem?”

 _You._ Mina would like to say but instead she faked a smile.

“None at all, Chief Yoo.”

“Well, I have.” Jeongyeon spared Mina a serious glance, moving closer to the girl.

Mina felt tensed, her shoulders slowly reaching her ears.

“I cannot exit this room if you’ll keep on blocking me.” Jeongyeon was quite close and Mina could almost swear it felt more like a whisper.

"’m sorry, Chief Yoo.” Mina quickly moved backwards and gave Jeongyeon space to go out. 

Mina heard Jeongyeon chuckle and watched as the chief go and talk to Sana and Momo.

 _It makes sense now._ The reason why their department office is a lot smaller than others was because there were only four of them in the team. Mina heard of it before: rumors that the board do not see the need for the new department and the proposal will be likely turned down. Something about they already have an IT Department and the Marketing Department can handle managing what the proposed department will do, anyway. The whole department now feels even more like a mockery of Mina’s effort. Setting up the office now, Mina can sense the rage growing inside her.

“Head Myoui.”

Mina’s ears perked. It was Sana.

“Yes?”

“Chief Yoo is asking if you’d like to change clothes.” Sana was eyeing Mina’s stilettos.

“Does it displease her that someone looks more office appropriate than her?” Mina asks sarcastically.

“Oh, no, Head Myoui,” Sana denies. “It’s just that we’ll be setting up the office today.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, we’ll be literally setting up the office.” Sana grins. “Oh look, Miss Myoui. Chief Yoo has already started.”

And there Jeongyeon was, lifting the sofa with Momo like it’s nothing. Mina’s eyes landed on Jeongyeon’s toned arms. _Whatever._

“Chief Yoo,” Mina calls. “I wasn’t aware that we’ll work like this today. I’m afraid I have no clothes to change into.”

“Oh,” Jeongyeon frowns. “Guess you’ll have to work like that then.”

\--

“I hate her,” Mina tells as she absent-mindedly pokes her food.

“It’s just her first day, Mina.” Jihyo chuckles.

“I know but she’s infuriating!”

“Come on, she can’t be that bad. You told me yourself she lifted the heavy ones.”

“How am I supposed to know we’ll lift furniture today?” Mina continues. “That was not part of my job description. She’s the chief, she should know that.”

“You know she’s new to this.”

“Exactly why I don’t understand why would they make someone as inexperienced as her the department chief?”

Jihyo just gave her a look.

“Oh right. Because she’s an heiress.” Mina rolled her eyes. She has a lot more to say.

“You have to hold on a little longer, Mina.” Jihyo reminds. “She won’t stay in that department for long. You’re right, she’s _the_ heiress. She will most probably move on to a better position in a year or less. By then, you should be the chief.”

“Yeah?” Mina says. “Well, not unless she has any more siblings her family wants to be trained.”

“She’s an only child, Mina.” Jihyo tells. “So chillax and eat your lunch. She’s all we’ve talked about today.”

Mina’s face fell. “You’re right, I’m sorry. How’s the department?”

“Same old. Same old. They wanted me to tell you they miss you though.”

“Do they?”

“Come on. You know they adore you.”

“Only because they overwork me and I don’t mind.”

Jihyo laughs. “Can you blame them?”

“No.” Mina laughs, too. “Not really.”

“You said there are only four of you?”

“Yeah. But I guess Jeongyeon’s didn’t think it through.”

“What do you mean? Do you think they’re incompetent?”

“Nope.” Mina smirked. “They're Japanese.”

\--

“Mina,” Jeongyeon greets her as she enters. The heiress was on the floor screwing something on what seems to be one of the desks. “You’re early.”

Mina took a quick look at her watch. “I’m actually just on time, Chief Yoo.”

“Yeah, I know.” Jeongyeon looks up to her. “But I sent you guys a text saying you can come in an hour late, I won’t mind.”

Mina immediately fished her phone out of her bag. The girl is right. She did text her.

“I’m sorry. I wasn’t able to read it before coming here.”

Mina looks around. Almost all of the furniture has been put together. On top of one of the desk is a box of pizza.

“Take one if you like,” Jeongyeon offers. “I can’t finish the whole box myself.”

“Chief Yoo, was that your lunch?”

“Yep.”

Mina feels bad but she won’t admit it. Jeongyeon stood up and check the sturdiness of the desk. “You can just call me Jeongyeon, y’know?”

“It’s okay, Chief Yoo. I am not really one to address my boss by her first name.”

Jeongyeon shrugged. “Whatever floats your boat, Mina.”

Mina, though, wishes Jeongyeon would stop referring to her by her first name. Somehow, knowing that Jeongyeon is her boss, it is making her feel uncomfortable.

A knock on the door caught Mina’s attention.

“Mina, can you get that for me?”

Mina need not be told another time and went to open the door. It was apparently one of Jeongyeon’s butlers who came to deliver something.

Mina thanked the middle-aged man. Holding the bag, she walked to hand it over to the young heiress.

“Chief Yoo, it was a delivery for you by a certain Mr. Sung.”

“Oh,” Jeongyeon spared her another glance. “That’s not for me. That’s for you.” Jeongyeon’s eyes trained on her feet. “It’s just shoes. Your feet must be hurting from wearing those stilettos all day.” Jeongyeon smiled.

“Oh no, Chief Yoo. It’s fine.” Mina tries to hand over the bag. “I can handle it. I’m used to walk on these all day long.”

“Just change into that Nike Cortez, Mina.”

Jeongyeon didn’t really give her much space to argue and although she really could use the shoes, Mina still refuses to forgive her for intruding.

“Thank you, Chief Yoo,” however, is what she says instead.

“Always too formal, aren’t we?” Jeongyeon says, chuckling.

Mina could swear Jeongyeon is mocking her but she is not really in the position to show her true feelings.

Mina changed into the shoes Jeongyeon gave her and found out it was actually a new one. She wonders if she has to pay for them. She stood up and albeit uncomfortable about the fact that the shoes don’t match her outfit, she can’t help but feel relieved. Jeongyeon’s right, her feet hurt.

It was quiet for a while. Jeongyeon was immersed in making a list of things, probably things to buy, while Mina chose to sort all their office supplies, all the while making an inventory.

Mina saw Jeongyeon take another piece of pizza not that she’s paying the _evil heiress_ any attention.

“Ouch!” Mina yelped. While watching Jeongyeon, she caught a paper cut on her forefinger.

“What happened?” Jeongyeon says, immediately walking towards her.

“It’s nothing, Chief Yoo.” Mina quickly tries to brush off the matter but it proves futile because Jeongyeon’s now holding her hand, tending to the wounded finger by instantly bringing out her handkerchief.

“How people gets paper cut, I will never understand.” Jeongyeon brings Mina’s finger closer to her eyes, examining how deep the wound is.

Mina feels uneasy with how close she is with her boss and how this time, she can’t seem to move away. Jeongyeon is so close and it’s making Mina _feel_ something. It’s driving Mina even crazier because now Jeongyeon had pulled Mina’s hand closer to her mouth, blowing onto it in an attempt to make the sting go away after cleaning it with alcohol. Mina winces from the pain. Mina wants to say that blowing onto wounds are not really hygienic but all these snide remarks are left at the back of Mina’s tongue because her cheeks are now burning red. _From the heat_ , Mina claims. _It’s hot today._

If Mina’s cheeks weren’t red then, it is now with how she and Jeongyeon are sharing an eye contact Mina finds hard to avert. Why is she not doing anything? Why are they looking at each other like this? Like they're about to-

“Omo!” It was Sana and she had just opened the door. Beside her was Momo, looking equally shocked.

However, Jeongyeon did not let go of Mina’s hand but instead reach for the bandaid. She carefully placed one on Mina’s fingers.

“You’re here,” Jeongyeon greets the other employees with a smile. “Mina got herself a paper cut.”

Mina doesn’t understand what just happened but it seemed like Jeongyeon saved her from explaining the awkward situation just now.

“Thank you again, Chief Yoo.” If this was for the wound or for what had just happened, Mina leaves that for Jeongyeon to decide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we've been through a lot these last two weeks. personally, it pains me to know but i hope that she gets through these bravely. i know we all believe in her. i also know you feel the same. personally, i wrote this one to distract me from the agony that is waiting. but i hope we find comfort in the fact that our minari is on her way of getting better. *fandom hug*


	3. a crush

Mina was glad they finished redecorating the office after a week, partly because the equipment they requested took the whole week for all to be delivered. Yoo Jeongyeon's fault, of course, Mina tells herself. Sitting beside Sana’s table, she can’t help but feel the radiating positivity of the girl. Mina was glad when she quickly became friends with her two workmates, which can be highly faulted to the fact that they were Japanese.

Mina thought Sana gives off a really friendly vibe. They’ve never really worked on a project yet but seeing how they exchanged ideas (and the fact that Mina stealthily checked out her works) Mina finds it safe to assume that Sana is qualified for the job. Momo, on the other hand, is a real wonder. Sometimes Mina thinks she’s a robot who can only work upon command of food but of course this thought is merely to amuse herself, Mina clarifies. All in all, except for the fact that Jeongyeon is her boss, Mina thinks she can work well in the department.

“Good morning, team!” Jeongyeon has arrived and announced it with a cheerful greeting. As though on cue, they all stood up to greet her.

“Good morning, Chief Yoo,” the three employees said in unison.

“I have good news for you.” Jeongyeon smiles. “We’ll have new members in our team.”

Mina almost clapped. Finally, the department chief is using her head to help the team. Mina has always wanted to bring it up to Jeongyeon that they will definitely need more people in their team.

Jeongyeon went to open the door and three young girls entered, bowing at all of them. Mina’s jaw almost fell, knowing exactly who the girls are—interns.

“We have three new interns!” Jeongyeon announces cheerfully. “Don’t worry. I handpicked these interns from the list of applicants. All of them are very much capable to help us.”

Mina has nothing against interns—she was once an intern herself. It is just that she fears they’ll spend more time mentoring the interns instead of actually getting some work done. The admiration she felt for Jeongyeon turned into annoyance, thinks Jeongyeon should really learn how to consult with her about her decisions when it comes to the department. But then again, _who is she_?

They introduced themselves. Turns out they do not come from the same university and it’s making Mina feel even more worried. What if they can’t work together?

The short-haired blonde girl’s Son Chaeyoung. It turns out she is an artist and drawing on paper is her forte. As a graphic artist, it is safe to assume that she will be working closely with Momo. Then there is the pretty Taiwanese girl, very timid yet intimidating, who applied as a writer. Sana already claimed to take Tzuyu under her wings. The third one is who Mina finds odd. Kim Dahyun is a music major and it doesn’t make sense to her why she applied for an internship in this company and why Jeongyeon thought that Dahyun has to be in their team. She really can’t seem to understand how Jeongyeon’s mind works. But then again, she never dreamt of ever knowing.

They quickly scramble to find a place where the interns could possibly stay, seeing that they have designed the room without thinking that there will be interns. Just when Mina thought that they will actually get to working, they’re back to square one.

“I have an idea,” Jeongyeon says all of a sudden. Mina rolls her eyes at that, knows to herself that whatever it is that Jeongyeon is thinking is NOT a good idea.

“You know my office is quite big for me,” Jeongyeon starts. Mina smirks, thinks Jeongyeon really should just have the interns in her office instead so they’d be less of a bother to her, Sana and Momo.

“Head Myoui, how’d you like to share my office with me?”

Mina’s eyes widen and she coughs in disbelief. Her instinct was right. This is NOT a good idea.

“Uh-uhmm,” Mina stutters. She clears her throat. “I don’t know, Chief Yoo. It doesn’t seem like a good idea for the department chief to share her office to her subordinates.” Mina wishes Jeongyeon would find reason in her excuse.

“You’re right.” Jeongyeon says. Mina sighs in relief. “Better you than interns. You’re the head manager, next in rank and I’m confident in you.”

Mina’s jaw drop, not believing what she just got herself into.

“Sana and Momo, please help the girls find a place to settle. Their tables should be delivered any minute now.” Jeongyeon turns to Mina. “And Head Myoui, shall I help you move your table?”

Mina was quiet for some ten seconds until Sana nudges her. “Mina.”

“Oh? Oh! Of course, Chief Yoo. Thank you.” Mina swears she could go to the marketing department and beg them to take her back in.

\--

“Take me back,” Mina almost begs. “Please, Hyo. Take me back.”

Jihyo only shakes her head and puts her tray in the table they usually share. “That department is your brilliant idea, Mina.”

Mina pouts, takes the seat opposite Jihyo. “I know but Jeongyeon is just too much,” she whines.

Jihyo who was about to eat, raises an eyebrow at her. “Jeongyeon?” Jihyo questions the hint of familiarity.

“Ugh. I meant Chief Yoo!”

Jihyo chuckles. “I don’t know. You guys seem close.”

“Please.” Mina rolls her eyes. “Not if my life depended on it.”

“I don’t know what is it about your chief that’s getting you all worked up really. She hasn’t actually fucked up, you know.” Jihyo shrugs.

“Did you want me to wait for her to mess up before doing anything?”

Jihyo could only laugh. “Mina, what do you intend to do anyway?”

Mina bits her lower lip, realizes she really has nothing planned. “I don’t know. Confront her?”

“Let’s see you do that,” Jihyo says almost mockingly.

“Anyway, we have three new interns.” Mina shares before finally digging her lunch.

“About that,” Jihyo starts. “I kinda asked your chief to take some of our interns. Sorry.”

“How could you do that?!” Mina whines, but still tries not to scold her friend.

“What?” Jihyo says in a matter of fact. “We’re overstaffed, you’re understaffed. Makes perfect sense to me.”

“I think I hate you sometimes, Ji,” Mina resigns and continues eating.

“I doubt that.” Jihyo smiles.

\--

Mina hates this. She hasn’t focused at all the whole day because sitting right in front of her the CEO’s daughter, her boss, department chief, Yoo Jeongyeon. She could’ve had her table on the same side as Jeongyeon but Jeongyeon tells her they’ll save more space if Mina would just have her table opposite hers instead. _Stupid sofa set_. Why does Jeongyeon has to have sofa set anyways? Mina says Jeongyeon is just flexing but she knows to herself that every department chief has one. She could’ve had one. But whatever. There’s nothing she can do about it anyway.

“Head Myoui,” Jeongyeon says but Mina didn’t hear her. “Mina,” she calls instead.

Mina was startled when she realized Jeongyeon was calling her. “Ow. Yes. Yes, Chief Yoo?”

Jeongyeon closed the folder she was apparently reviewing. “You were staring. Is there something you’d like to say?” Jeongyeon clasps her hands together and rests her chin on top of it. “Hmm?”

Mina could almost glare at Jeongyeon, thinks the girl is wearing a smug grin. Mina would like to clarify that she was not at all staring at Jeongyeon. She was merely lost in her thoughts and of course, her eyes would rest in front of her which just _so happens_ to be where Jeongyeon is. She was definitely not staring at Jeongyeon as the latter seems to have deluded herself.

“I wasn’t staring, Chief Yoo,” Mina denies with a courteous smile. Deep inside, Mina wants to rip that smug grin on Jeongyeon’s face.

“If that’s what you say, Mina.” Jeongyeon only smiles and resumed to her work.

Mina narrowed her eyes at Jeongyeon, feeling like Jeongyeon is up to something with everything that is happening recently. She tries to recall her first encounter with Jeongyeon. The way Jeongyeon ‘trapped’ her in her arms. Then when Jeongyeon gifted her with a pair of new shoes. And when Jeongyeon tended to her wounded fingers. The way she was quick to offer to share her office. The way Jeongyeon seems to fixate about Mina staring at her (which Mina swears she does not do!). Mina gasps at the realization she thinks she has caught on. _Yoo Jeongyeon has a crush on her._

Mina covers her mouth and shakes her head. Yoo Jeongyeon has a crush on her, she tells herself again. Before she knew it, she was laughing by herself.

“Now, I’m afraid,” Jeongyeon says, looking quizzically at Mina. “What seems to be so funny, Mina?”

Mina giggles. “Nothing, Chief Yoo. I just remembered something.” Mina smiles at Jeongyeon, her eyes blinking more than usual.

“You’re weird sometimes, Mina.” Jeongyeon sighs with a smile, shaking her head.

Mina smirks at that. She thinks she got Jeongyeon wrapped around her fingers.

_She thinks._

_\--_

Mina checks her phone while waiting for the elevator. On her wallpaper was her favorite idol, Im Nayeon. She smiles as she scrolls down on the news site, reads that Im Nayeon will be making her acting debut.

“New drama to look forward to,” Mina says to herself, excited.

“Your boyfriend texting you, Head Myoui?” she suddenly hears Jeongyeon say, pressing on the elevator button which is useless but everybody does it anyway.

Mina grins.

_She’s fishing to know whether I’m available for dating._

“No, Chief Yoo,” Mina says. “In fact, I’m not dating anyone,” she adds, her tone meaningful.

Jeongyeon looked at Mina, confused, but smiled nonetheless. “That’s a great thing, I guess?”

_Great for you._

Just then the elevator door opened with Jeongyeon letting Mina in first.

It was quiet for a few moments.

“How are the interns?” Jeongyeon asks, attempting a small talk as they share the ride down the ground floor.

“I really haven’t interacted with them that much yet, Chief Yoo,” Mina tells her. “Uhmm, can I ask a question, Chief Yoo?”

Jeongyeon shrugs. “Yeah, sure.”

“What do you look for in people you hire?” Mina asks. “Not that I have a problem or anything. I’m curious that is all.”

Jeongyeon chuckles. “It’s okay. I can see why you’re curious.”

Jeongyeon brings her hand to her chin, rubbing it with her thumb and forefinger. “I really don’t know. I think something about their quirks and uniqueness?”

“Not background and qualification? Abilities perhaps?”

“Mina,” Jeongyeon tells, her hands on Mina’s shoulder. Mina felt a shiver down her spine, doesn’t help that her blouse today is made of too thin a fabric. “Don’t you think I’ve considered that?” She laughs. “Trust me. Our team’s going to be amazing.”

Jeongyeon finally lets her hand fall on her sides. The elevator door opens.

“I guess I’ll see you tomorrow, Mina.” Jeongyeon winks.

Mina felt herself blushed at the gesture but rolled her eyes the moment Jeongyeon was out of sight.

“Yeps. Jeongyeon definitely has a crush on me,” Mina says as she shakes the tingly feeling away.

\--

Mina is running late for the first time and so she hurries her way to the building, not wanting Jeongyeon to have a reason to chastise her. It also wouldn’t look good on her record. She reached the building and was able to clock in on-time. She pants but still treads her way to the elevator as fast as she can. Reaching it, she was alarmed to see that it was about to close.

“Wait,” she almost shouted. The person inside, thankfully, kept the door open.

“Mina,” the person greeted. It turns out it was Jeongyeon. Mina covers her mouth, trying hard not to pant.

She bowed and greeted her boss before entering. The elevator then closed with only the two of them inside.

“Running late?” Jeongyeon asks and elbowed Mina as though they were friends.

“Kinda.” Mina suddenly felt nervous and even more so when Jeongyeon stood in front of her.

“You’re sweating a lot, Mina,” Jeongyeon says, wiping Mina’s forehead with her handkerchief.

Mina felt herself shy at the act, unconsciously stopping Jeongyeon’s hand. But now that she and Jeongyeon are sharing an intense contact, Mina wishes she didn’t.

Mina gulps, biting her lower lip to ease the tension she’s feeling.

“Don’t do that,” Jeongyeon tells her.

“D-do what, Chief Yoo?” Mina tries not to breathe, biting her lower lip even more in an attempt to relieve her nervousness, suddenly fully aware of the distance between her and Jeongyeon.

“Biting your lip, don’t do that,” Jeongyeon warns. Mina immediately stopped doing biting her lips and pursed it instead, afraid it would piss Jeongyeon off.

Jeongyeon smirks. “Too late,” she says. “I already want to kiss you.”

Mina wasn’t able to react properly to what Jeongyeon said because Jeongyeon’s already kissing her, Mina’s eyes widen. She felt Jeongyeon snaking her hands on her waist, pulling her closer. Before she knows it, she’s kissing Jeongyeon back.

“Mina,” Jeongyeon says as she pulls away from the kiss, panting, caressing Mina’s face. “I hate to tell you this.” Mina doesn’t know what to expect. Jeongyeon seems sorry. Did she not want the kiss?

_“Wake up.”_

_Mina immediately opened her eyes, sat straight on her bed and held her chest where her heart seems to drum away._

_“What the fuck?!” Mina curses, eyeing her room, making sure that it was indeed a dream. “WHAT THE FUCK?!” Mina says even louder, more to calm herself. “First, crushing on me and now, appearing in my dreams?” Mina sounds really pissed. “Dammit, Yoo Jeongyeon.”_

_Safe to assume, Mina wasn’t able to sleep that night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: honestly, this is probably one of the most poorly written recent fics of mine. huhu. i also don't proofread updates for this and just post it as soon as i'm done so... i'm sorry. huhu. i kinda write this ongoing more like a break from the other oneshots i am writing and especially to amuse myself with the absurd scenarios i can make of office jeongmi. wenk wenk hope you still like it tho. hehe. thanks for waiting! and oh, all of twice are now in the story. yay?
> 
> @thisismeshunky on twitter


End file.
